REMIND
by rikananami
Summary: Ia memikirkan rencananya besok. Membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat yang sudah disiapkannya sejak ia mulai menjadikan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat hidupnya berwarna—setelah ibunya. / Warning Inside / Chap. 1 - Plan


**/a Naruto Fanfic/**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated**: T—masih di kawasan aman kok kayaknya.

**Warning**: AU, OC, OOC, TYPOS (_koreksi saja_), dll

_Selebihnya kalau ada kesalahan mohon di kritik—bukan __**judge**__._ (trauma)

**.**

_**.**_

**REMIND**

_by : rika nanami_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : **Plan**

**.**

Minggu-minggu menjelang ujian saat ini membuat Sakura kewalahan, bagaimana tidak, ia harus mengerjakan semua tugas yang terkumpul sebelumnya, ia mengabaikannya karena menurutnya tugas itu bisa ia kerjakan nanti—nanti saat sudah mendekati _deadline_—saat inilah waktunya. Tugas Matematika, seratus soal yang diberikan guru Iruka membuat Sakura mual dan tugas itu harus dikumpulkan hari senin besok. Sakura menepuk dahinya keras-keras, bukan karena soalnya yang sulit, Sakura merasa seratus soal itu banyak sekali dan ia malas.

Belum lagi laporan praktikum Biologi, tugas seni, olahraga, yang harus selesai minggu depan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sakura kemarin-kemarin. Ia murid yang tidak bodoh—bahkan termasuk jenius dalam pelajaran Biologi. Tapi Sakura sangat malas dan akhirnya nasibnya seperti sekarang ini. Pusing sendiri.

Ujian sekolah kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Sakura melihat kalender di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mengamati bulatan merah yang ia buat pada angka enam belas di kalendernya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, lalu kelulusan, aku tidak tahu Sasuke akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana…" ia bicara sendiri. Suaranya melemah.

Sakura menerawang keluar jendela. Langit terlihat sedang mendung. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang.

Jari-jarinya mencoba meraih sebuah benda berwarna merah muda. Setelah benda itu berhasil ia genggam, ia menekan beberapa tombol, dan cepat-cepat menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

"Halo…"

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?"

"Malam ini ada di rumah tidak?"

"Aku ada les, kita bertemu di tempat les saja, oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Memangnya hari ini kau mau bolos les lagi?"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan asal menuduhku. Kemarin aku tidak datang karena aku ketiduran tahu, aku tidak bohong dan aku tidak malas," Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku bercanda nona dahi lebar. Aku jemput ya jam lima. Aku tahu kau akan datang telat jika aku tidak menjemputmu."

Tlop. Telepon terputus.

Sakura memandangi layar ponselnya dan membanting ponsel ke atas ranjangnya. Ia melihat jam dinding, sudah jam empat lebih empat puluh lima menit, waktu Sakura hanya lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap.

"Uchiha sialan!"

Sakura bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti biasanya terulang lagi. Sasuke sampai di depan rumahnya, memarkirkan Ferrari-nya, kemudian dipersilahkan masuk, dan orang tua Sakura akan bertanya-tanya tentang tingkah laku Sakura di sekolah. Pada akhirnya semua aib-aib dan kenakalan Sakura akan sampai di telinga orang tuanya detik itu juga. Sasuke memang pendiam, namun siapa yang sangka ia memiliki sifat suka mengadu dan melebih-lebihkan cerita. Sasuke itu abstrak.

Selepas mandi Sakura buru-buru menyiapkan pakaian, ia memakai pakaian yang casual. Ia hanya akan ke tempat les dan tidak ada acara spesial hari ini—atau malam ini. Karena sebenarnya ini adalah sabtu malam. Malam yang biasanya diramaikan oleh anak muda yang berpacaran.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berpakaian, Sakura berdiri di depan cermin dan memoleskan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya, setelah ia rasa cukup, ia segera memasukkan seluruh kertas tugas dan segala buku ke dalam tasnya. Ia memang berniat meminta bantuan pada Sasuke malam ini.

Tepat saat Sakura sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, ia melihat jam dinding dan waktu masih menunjukan pukul lima kurang satu menit. Sakura merasa dirinya menang dan ia segera bangkit untuk menunggu di halaman rumah.

Kemenangannya hanya bertahan sampai ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat Sakura melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuatnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Sakura setengah berteriak, tidak ada nada bertanya disana.

"Berisik. Aku bilang akan menjemputmu jam lima. Sekarang jam berapa?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Tepat pukul lima.

"Baiklah kau memang manusia paling tepat waktu di dunia ini," Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Sakura tunggu. Sasuke belum mencoba kue buatan Ibu, jangan diajak pergi dulu," Bibi Hanae menghampiri Sasuke dengan sepiring kue cokelat di tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan Sasuke, Bibi membuatnya khusus hari ini, memang bukan khusus untukmu, tapi adalah orang pertama yang mencobanya. Ayo silahkan,"

Sasuke tersenyum ramah—sangat ramah. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kue cokelat dan memakannya.

"Enak sekali Bi, manisnya terasa dan teksturnya sangat lembut," Sasuke berkomentar setelah mengunyah kuenya.

Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya membatin, "Entah belajar darimana sampai Sasuke bisa mengerti tekstur apalah itu. Aku tahu ia jenius, kemungkinan saat di toko kue ia bertanya komposisi dan segala macamnya pada pelayan. Pacarku ini benar-benar abstrak."

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi, belajar yang benar. Setelah selesai boleh main tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya. Bibi titip Sakura padamu, Sasuke," Bibi Hanae berceloteh sambil mengantar putrinya dan pacar putrinya itu ke depan pintu keluar.

"Tenang saja Bi, aku akan mengawasi Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum pada Bibi Hanae. Senyuman yang begitu ramah. Itu hanya menambah tingkat ketampanannya saja.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya," Sakura melambaikan tangan saat akan keluar pagar rumahnya. Tangan kanannya masih mengapit lengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga, Bi," Sasuke ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Ferrari biru yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Lalu menghilang dari pandangan mata Bibi Hanae. Mobil mewah itu melaju menuju tempat les.

.

/ooo/

.

Suasana di tempat les sudah ramai. Jam belajar mulai sejak pukul lima. Sasuke dan Sakura sampai pada pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Raja dan ratu kita akhirnya datang. Mari beri tepuk tangan," Kiba memberi komando pada seluruh murid di kelas.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Hanya Ino yang bergerak, tangannya melempar gumpalan kertas bekas tepat di kepala Kiba.

"Sudah mau ujian, tetap saja tidak serius, menggaggu saja," kemudian Ino berkomentar.

"Kau sudah ketularan Shikamaru ya? Tidak biasanya kau bicara begitu," Kiba berdecak keheranan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menanggapi keributan tidak penting itu. Mereka cepat-cepat duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Kakashi.

Jam pelajaran pertama habis pada pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Ada istirahat tiga puluh menit. Seluruh murid di kelas menyebar menuju posisi dan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tempat les ini di khususkan untuk murid-murid dari SMA Konoha Gakuen. Guru-guru yang mengajar kebanyakan diambil dari sana. Tempat les ini bertujuan untuk menjalankan proses intensif belajar untuk ujian akhir.

Sasuke masih duduk, mencoret-coret bindernya, memberi tanda-tanda pada rumus-rumus yang baru saja dijelaskan guru Kakashi, dan setelah itu ia bangkit dan menarik lengan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Lembut sedikit bisa tidak, tuan rambut ayam?" julukan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

"Bisa, nona dahi lebar," Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura dan menuntun Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

Puluhan pasang mata gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka berdua hanya meringis iri. Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki pacar seperti Sasuke. Sasuke adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi di mata banyak orang di Konoha. Sejajar dengan keluarga Hyuuga dan pihak pemerintah Konoha—keluarga Sarutobi.

Sasuke adalah murid yang jenius, sejak baru dilahirkan mungkin ia sudah bisa menjabarkan rumus Einstein dan menghafal unsur-unsur dalam tabel periodik. Untuk urusan penampilan, Sasuke adalah murid yang paling banyak diminati di SMA Konoha Gakuen, hanya saja Sakura yang terpilih menjadi pendamping Sasuke sejak tahun pertama.

Hal yang minus dari seorang Sasuke hanyalah sifatnya yang dingin, tidak ramah, dan egois. Tidak ramah hanya pada orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal atau bahkan tidak ingin ia kenal. Hanya itu saja. Selebihnya, Sasuke sudah terlalu lebih.

Sakura sendiri kadang merasa dirinya jatuh saat di samping Sasuke. Namun Sakura sadar, Sasuke mencintainya, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain, Sakura tetap ingin selalu berada di samping Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu malam ini," Sakura membuka suara saat mereka sampai di café dekat tempat les mereka.

"Pesan apa? Aku jus tomat dan Red Velvet," Sasuke bicara pada pelayan dan menyodorkan buku menu pada Sakura.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Pesan dulu, baru kita bicara."

"Ya."

Sakura mengalah dan melihat buku menu. Tidak lama lalu ia bicara.

"Ice Hazelnut Latte dan Rainbow Cake."

Pelayan pergi dan di meja itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Mau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu malam ini."

"Apa? 'Tolong bawa aku ke hotel terdekat malam ini dan…." Sasuke menirukan suara Sakura dengan sangat tidak lazim.

Pluk. Sebuah _tissue _menggumpal mendarat di kelapa Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau itu jenius tapi kadang bodoh."

"Daripada bodoh tapi kadang jenius. Kau pilih mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku membencimu, Sasuke."

"Tahu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Gila."

"Tidak gila."

"Aneh."

"Tidak aneh."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Dahi lebar?"

"Sasuke tolong serius! Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dari guru Iruka," Sakura meyerah akhirnya berkata dengan sangat lesu.

"Kau lelah?"

"Kau tahu itu."

"Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu, bisa?"

"Untuk apa?" kening Sakura merenyit.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku akan membantumu semalaman, aku tahu tugas itu dikumpulkan hari senin. Hari minggu aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat. Jadi nanti malam tugas Matematika itu harus selesai," Sasuke menjawab dengan intonasi yang serius.

"Sasuke, aku harus bilang terima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku dan saat ini aku akan memelukmu!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke yang tepat duduk di depannya.

"Cara memelukmu aneh. Diantara kita ada meja, kau tahu sekarang semua orang melihat kearah kita?" Sasuke yang merasa lehernya tercekik dan posisi tubuhnya aneh menjorok ke depan karena ditarik Sakura buru-buru melepas pelukan spontan pacar tercintanya itu.

"Biar saja. Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah pacarku," Sakura merengut.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi tadi itu tidak romantis. Terlihat aneh dan tidak nyaman," Sasuke mebenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu juga rupanya apa yang termasuk kategori romantis dan tidak," Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke jangan marah!" Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Hn."

"Sasukeeeee!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke pantat ayam!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke apa kau sadar? Sasuke apa kau masih hidup? Sasuke apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hn. Hn. Hn."

"Aku menyerah. Pesanannya sudah datang. Silahkan ber-hn-hn-ria sampai kapanpun dan jus tomatmu akan kuminum!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kau lebih mencintai jus tomat daripada diriku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau abstrak!"

"Hn."

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU LAPAR!"

Sakura kehilangan kesabaran dan melahap Rainbow Cake dengan ganas. Dan Sasuke menikmati setiap tetes jus tomat dalam gelasnya.

.

/ooo/

.

Jam pelajaran di tempat les berakhir tepat pukul delapan malam. Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Malam ini Sasuke akan menginap di rumah Sakura atas izin Bibi Hanae dan Paman Kazu—ibu dan ayah Sakura.

"Kau yakin boleh menginap di rumahku?" tanya Sakura dalam perjalanan.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu apalagi yang kau cemaskan?"

"Ayahmu."

"Dia tidak ada dirumah. Ibu pasti mengizinkanku. Itachi tidak masuk hitungan perizinan."

"Jahat. Itu kakakmu, bodoh."

"Aku tahu, pintar."

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu."

"Lama sekali dan ibu mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Ya. Dia menanyakanmu setiap pagi, sepulang sekolah, setiap aku akan pergi les, dan bahkan sebelum aku tidur setelah pulang les. Dia _freak_ padamu."

"Ibumu orang yang sangat baik Sasuke. Dia juga sangat cantik dan ramah. Berbeda denganmu."

"Jelas saja. Kalau aku cantik seperti ibu kau tidak akan mau jadi pacarku."

"Pikiranmu itu rusak."

"Oh ya?"

Hening sejenak. sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke…" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suara sangat lemah.

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku."

"Aku sedang menyetir, Sakura."

"Sebentar saja."

"Nanti kita kecelakaan."

"Ya sudah, nanti saja."

Hening kembali. Sasuke terus melajukan mobilnya. Diluar sana ramai, lampu jalan berkelap kelip, langit malam terlihat seperti menyala. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu sekarang. Lalu?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dari samping.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Karena aku baru bisa menepikan mobilku. Tadi jalanan ramai dan aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Bukan itu. Kenapa kau menurutiku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sasuke… kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah lulus nanti?" Sakura menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Ia sangat cemas dan ia menyimpan pertanyaannya itu sejak lama.

"Kau memikirkan itu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sakura, kemanapun aku setelah lulus nanti, hal itu tidak penting untukmu. Kalau kau memikirkan bahwa kita akan berpisah, jawabannya adalah tidak akan pernah," Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, ia harus meyakinkan Sakura agar tidak cemas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Kau harus percaya padaku karena aku ingin memiliki istri yang mempercayai suaminya."

"Kau akan menikahiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya kembali. Sakura merenyit keheranan dan masih penasaran, namun diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Hatinya masih cemas takut berpisah dengan Sasuke.

.

/ooo/

.

"Kenapa tidak Sakura saja yang menginap disini?" tanya Bibi Mikoto—ibu Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura yang punya tugas, Bu. Bukan aku. Jadi harus di rumah Sakura," Sasuke menjawab sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya, ia baru saja mengambil beberapa pakaian dan buku.

"Kalau Bibi keberatan tidak apa-apa kok besok saja," Sakura tersenyum pada Bibi Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Bibi hanya menyarankan saja, bukan melarang Sasuke," Bibi Mikoto tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat. Tugasnya banyak Bu, jadi harus buru-buru," Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Iya Sasuke. Besok-besok ajak Sakura kesini lagi ya, Ibu mau mengobrol banyak," Bibi Mikoto menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Lihat kan, Ibuku ini _freak_ padamu," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke, kau ini!" Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke. Sasuke meringis.

"Ya sudah. Jangan ribut begitu. Ayo Ibu antar ke depan. Ayo Sakura," Bibi Mikoto menggandeng lengan Sakura menuju pintu depan.

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan sama-sama membalas lambaian Bibi Mikoto. Sampai akhirnya mobil Sasuke menghilang dari penglihatan Bibi Mikoto. Melaju ke arah rumah Sakura.

.

/ooo/

.

Mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari mobil dan mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang ya jam segini?" tanya Sasuke. Hatinya sedikit cemas.

"Iya. Kau takut?" Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Biasa saja. Ayahku tahu kau anak baik."

"Hn."

Sakura membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Bibi Hanae menyambut kedatangan putrinya dan pacar putrinya dengan riang.

"Ayo masuk dan makan malam. Kalian pasti belum makan malam. Maaf ayah dan ibu sudah duluan tadi,"

"Iya Bu, nanti kami bisa ambil sendiri. Duduk dulu," Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah.

"Selamat malam Bi, maaf kalau aku merepotkan," Sasuke tersenyum ramah—sangat ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, Bibi senang kau mau membantu Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya, kau tahu sendiri kan dia memang pemalas. Sakura, ayolah contoh Sasuke," Bibi Hanae menceramahi Sakura.

"Iya Bu. Aku ke atas dulu, menyiapkan kamar tamu. Sasuke tidur disana kan, Bu?"

"Iya Sakura. Tadi sudah ibu bersihkan, kau tinggal memasang seprainya saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas ke lantai dua. Menyiapkan kamar untuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ditinggalkan di ruang tengah bersama Bibi Hanae.

Sasuke kembali diberi pertanyaan oleh Bibi Hanae dan tetap saja ia menjawab hal-hal yang di lebih-lebihkan.

"Sakura memang begitu, Bibi juga sudah menyuruhnya agar tidak malas. Percuma saja kalau dia pintar tapi malas, kan?" Bibi Hanae menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Ehm… selamat malam semuanya," sebuah suara berat hadir di ruangan itu.

"Sel-selamat malam Paman," Sasuke menjawab sedikit terbata.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke putra Kepala Kepolisian Konoha itu, kan?" Paman Kazu ikut duduk di ruang tengah.

"Iya Paman, maaf kalau aku merepotkan malam ini," Sasuke membungkuk tanda maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau membantu Sakura. Aku mohon bimbing dia agar tidak malas," Paman Kazu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha Paman," Sasuke tersenyum yakin.

"Pasti aku yang dibicarakan, topik yang membosankan," Sakura menuruni tangga dan bergabung di ruang tengah.

"Kalian makan malam dulu lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas. Kamarnya jangan ditutup ya Sakura," Paman Kazu tersenyum nakal.

"Ayah!" Sakura mendelik.

"Nanti ibu bawakan teh dan makanan kecil. Ayo sekarang kalian makan malam dulu," Bibi Hanae menyuruh Sasuke pergi ke ruang makan.

Sakura mengagguk dan menggandeng Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Paman Kazu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Putri kita sudah dewasa ya, Bu. Aku khawatir Sakura akan melupakan kita setelah menikah nanti," ucap Paman Kazu.

"Tidak akan, Sakura pasti akan selalu mengingat kita, Ayah," Bibi Hanae tersenyum meyakinkan.

.

/ooo/

.

Setelah selesai makan malam berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura naik ke lantai dua dan mulai berperang dengan tugas guru Iruka.

"Memangnya aku benar-benar malas?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dan meninggalkan soal berikutnya yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Kerjakan dulu."

"Sudah sepuluh soal. Jariku lemas, penjabarannya panjang sekali, aku heran kenapa guru Iruka memberi soal sebanyak ini. Se-ra-tus! Bayangkan Sasuke!" Sakura menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ini tugas dua minggu yang lalu. Setiap hari dikerjakan sepuluh soal pasti sudah selesai. Kau memang malas,"

"Shikamaru lebih malas."

"Lihat saja besok pasti dia dipanggil wali kelas."

"Aku tidak pernah dipanggil wali kelas, berarti aku tidak malas."

"Kau malas. Cepat kerjakan, rumus yang kau pakai terlalu panjang Sakura, makanya jarimu lemas. Ikuti ini," Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi rumus cukup singkat.

"Kau yakin sesingkat ini?"

"Ikuti saja dulu baru komentar."

"Ya."

Sakura sebenarnya kesal, tapi karena tugasnya harus selesai akhirnya ia turuti apa kata Sasuke. Sementara ia mengerjakan seratus soal dari guru Iruka, Sasuke malah sibuk mengutak atik pistol kejut milik Sakura.

"Kau ekstrim ya menyimpan benda seperti ini, padahal ayahmu dokter, bukan seperti ayahku yang bekerja di bagian kepolisian," Sasuke memutar-mutar pistol kejut itu.

"Tanya saja ayah," Sakura melanjutkan menulis.

"Ayahmu kepala dokter, kan? Kau pasti akan jadi dokter juga, Sakura."

"Doakan saja."

"Kalau kau jadi dokter, aku tidak mau diperiksa siapapun kecuali kau."

"Kau berharap."

"Itu harapanku dan kau akan mewujudkannya, Sakura."

"Aku akan menyuntik mati dirimu, Sasuke."

"Kau akan kehilangan suami yang paling baik di seluruh dunia ini, Sakura."

"Aku akan cari lagi."

"Suami baru?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Nyawa baru untukmu."

Hening. Sekian detik terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Lalu Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada Sakura, menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu Sakura, memejamkan matanya, dan keheningan pun menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Kau tidur?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin begini."

"Dengan alasan?"

"Tidak bisa kujabarkan."

"Kau jenius dan kau juga bodoh."

"Aku bodoh karena dirimu."

"Jangan salahkan aku."

"Salahmu, Sakura."

"Baiklah ini salahku."

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang merubah detik demi detiknya.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dulu. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi. Aku pinjam laptopmu ya," Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Meraih laptop Sakura dan menyalakannya.

"Memangnya besok mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja besok."

"Aku penasaran. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kalau penasaran."

"Alasan."

"Kenyataan."

"Haruno Sakura, tolong kerjakan tugasmu dulu. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam."

"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong beri tahu aku mau kemana kita besok."

"Baiklah. Besok kita harus menonton film terbaru yang diperankan Shion. Temani aku, jangan menolak, anggap saja imbalan karena aku mau membantumu mengerjakan tugas."

"Kukira apa."

Sakura terus melanjutkan tugasnya. Lima puluh nomor terakhir Sasuke yang mengerjakannya, dengan cepat, tepat, dan akurat. Lima puluh nomor lagi ia kerjakan sendiri dengan rumus buku sepuluh nomor dan empat puluh nomor dengan rumus pintar yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya…" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan laptop Sakura di ranjang yang sama.

"Sudah semuanya?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur," Sakura menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke masih disana—di ranjang yang sama, ada di dalam selimut yang sama.

"TUNGGU!" Sakura menjerit dan terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh, keningnya merenyit keheranan.

"Kau meniduriku, Sasuke…" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Kau menuduhku, Sakura," Sasuke malas menanggapi pacarnya yang kalau sudah lelah memang sering berbuat dan berkata yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke…" Sakura menutup wajahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sakura tidurlah. Kau sudah lelah," Sasuke semakin malas. Sakura sudah ada dalam fase tidak waras.

"Kau pengecut, Sasuke. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Sakura mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke melotot.

"Sa-ku-ra, tidurlah!" Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan menaruh laptop Sakura di atas meja belajar.

"Sasuke… Kau keterlaluan…" Sakura memeluk lagi tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke terpaksa harus melakukan ini dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh tepat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau apa!" Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Menidurimu," Sasuke menahan kedua lengan Sakura di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"SASUKE KAU INI GILA YA?" Sakura bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Jangan bicara macam-macam. Tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat pagi," Sasuke bangkit dan menarik selimut, menyelimuti Sakura yang sepertinya masih bingung.

"Aku mengigau?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kau bisa menyadarinya sendiri. Jangan terlalu lelah, kau punya penyakit aneh," Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar Sakura dan menyalakan lampu tidur di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"Tadi aku bilang apa saja Sasuke?" Sakura masih mau tahu.

"Besok kuceritakan. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dan buru-buru keluar kamar Sakura, menutup pintu, dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Sakura.

Sakura sendiri masih bingung dan penasaran. Penyakit suka mengigaunya memang menyebalkan. Ia kadang bicara yang tidak-tidak dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke marah. Semoga Sasuke memakluminya. Karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sakura memilih menghentikan jalan pikirannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah malam ini.

Sementara Sasuke belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia memikirkan rencananya besok. Membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat yang sudah disiapkannya sejak ia mulai menjadikan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat hidupnya berwarna—setelah ibunya.

.

**/To be continued/**

.

.

Terima kasih (_yang udah baca sampe ke tulisan ini_). Ini publish karena udah pengen, padahal sebentar lagi SNMPTN—mohon doanya siapapun juga doakan saya dapet yang terbaik ya :') *_pemaksaan doa_*

Kangen nulis dan publish fic. Semoga fic ini baik-baik aja—_nggak kayak fic sebelumnya_—yang udah saya hapus karna saya takut malah jadi pairwar gara-gara kesalahpahaman. Curhat selesai. Sekian.

.

.

**Milky Way—June 4****th****, 2012**


End file.
